


Smooth

by mandysimo13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Coffee, Cute, Dancing, M/M, Makeouts, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandysimo13/pseuds/mandysimo13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short and sweet coffee shop AU where Derek and Stiles share some awesome food and dance a little and makeout a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth

  
  


The sunlight gently poured into Stiles’ bedroom to slowly wake him. The morning was blissfully quiet made all the better by the simple fact that he had nowhere to be today. Before his eyes were barely open before the words _coffee, mocha, caffeine-y goodness_ gently wafted across his consciousness. The day had not truly begun unless Stiles had downed at least 2 cups of coffee. His love affair with it began first with high school and then blossomed into a comfortable friendship in college. These days things were always too hectic to not have some kind of grounding morning ritual. And he couldn’t think of any better ritual than walking down to the coffee shop just a few blocks from his house almost every morning. But there was no rush this morning.

 

He took longer than usual to start the morning. Luxuriously stretching in bed and caught up on Facebook, Reddit and Tumblr on his phone. When he was satisfied with his unusual slothness he rolled out of bed and padded over to the bathroom for a nice long shower. He dressed for the lovely fall day in a pair of jeans and some flannel and threw on a pair of fingerless gloves for good measure and stepped out to start his walk into town.

 

Stiles pulled a knit cap down over his ears that were just barely nipped with the chill. The morning outside was crisp, clear and just barely betrayed the coming winter. Cold enough for a hat and light jacket but not so cold to warrant completely bundling against the elements. The perfect autumn day demanded a more leisurely walk than usual. He admired the turning colors, the falling leaves and the bright clouds in the sky. When life would soon pick up and become all too crazy lazy mornings like this would be almost non-existent.

 

In a few minutes he rounded the familiar corner into town the coffee shop Java-nuts came into view. Weird name but perfect coffee. And who was he kidding? He was a java-nut. It was nestled between two different boutique shops; one boasting handmade soaps and one of those “has no theme and sells everything under the sun” shops. Java-nuts was a cute little shop with warm colors and comfortable seating and it made a great place to either study or just enjoy a nice breakfast. Which is exactly what Stiles had in mind.   

 

The little bell on the door tinkled as he swung the door into the warmth of the shop. The smell of cinnamon buns, blueberry muffins and coffee filled his nose as he stepped in line to place his order. When he stepped up to the register to order his usual blueberry muffin and coffee, one cream, two sugars, his felt his jaw drop. There was a new guy and he was guh-orgeous! Dark eyes, dark hair and perfectly rugged stubble.

 

“Well, this certainly is my lucky day, a new barista-boy.” _Rugged stubble, just kills me every time_ , he thought, _everything just might be coming up Stiles._

 

The new guy just stood there with an amused smirk on his face and started to ask for his order when a blur of blonde hair rushed by.   
  
“Oh, hey Stiles, regular?” Erica swooped in and punched in his order for the new guy. “Don’t mind him. His mouth likes to run away with him sometimes. Stiles, this is the newbie Derek. Derek, Stiles. He’s a regular.”

“Pleased to meet you, Stiles. So, it seems regular for you is a blueberry muffin and a large coffee, little cream  and extra sugar.”

 

“Yep. That’s me. That’s my regular. I should be pretty easy to get down.”

 

Derek grinned, “I’ll bet.” Stiles grinned and slunk away to find a seat and await the arrival of his breakfast.

 

Normally he would bring some homework with him to work on while he drank his coffee but today he brought some pleasure reading since assignments at school hadn’t gotten out of hand yet. He was re-reading The Hobbit in anticipation of the movie. He knew it would never measure up to the original written work but he had always been a sucker for good fan-fiction. Hollywood or not. He was just leaving the shire when a shadow crossed over the page he was on.

 

“Ready for your balanced breakfast?” Derek still had that adorable grin on his face. Stiles nodded and closed his book. “Thanks.” He reached out to grab the mug straight from Derek’s hands and nearly spilled some of the precious liquid onto the floor. Luckily Derek caught it. With his hand.

 

“Aw jeez! I am so sorry! I’m not even awake yet.” _Smooth. Real smooth, Stiles. You’re a paragon of smooth!_

 

Stiles grabbed a napkin from the table dispenser and tried to wipe up the mess in Derek’s hand. Derek shook his head and took the napkin from him. “No problem. Just watch it, next time. Next time you might get it on my shirt and then what would I do?”

 

“You could always take it off,”Stiles said. _And let me clean you with my tongue_ , he thought to himself.

 

“Smart ass.” Derek walked away shaking his head and Stiles was left of the mental image of him topless and working the register. A warm blush filled his face all the way to his ears. He lifted the book to cover his face while he sipped his coffee, hoping Derek wouldn’t pick up the dirty picture floating around in his head.

 

It’s not like he’d never seen a good lookin’ guy before. He’d seen dozens. Scores even! I mean, hell, he lived in the age of the internet. But this was the first time that he wasn’t outright shot down. He seemed downright flattered at Stiles’ shameless ogling.

  
  


As he chewed and sipped his breakfast he stole little glances at Derek from relative safety behind the book. Watched as he punched orders into the register, made one drink after the next, and as he shook the whipped cream canister for someone’s hot chocolate. Which was possibly the most cheek-reddening site. _Those arms, man. If I wasn’t an arms man before I sure am now_ , he thought.

 

He eventually finished his breakfast and through all his eye-stalking he hadn’t even dented his book. Oh well. Tolkien was old news. Derek was definitely more interesting and he was definitely going to enjoy his morning ritual all the more.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It didn’t take long for the workload at school to pick up and Stiles was suddenly buried under a pile of books and papers. The amount was so much that Stiles had to skip his morning ritual most mornings and instead grab a hastened to-go cup of coffee from home on his way to the library most days. But on the mornings when he was able to make it for his regular muffin and coffee Derek was there with his charming smile and a glorious cup of fresh brew.

 

Sometimes on a random Saturday or Sunday he would have a couple hours and he would bullshit with Erica and Derek. He learned that Derek was working at the shop while he attended auto mechanic classes at the tech college. There weren’t that many openings available in town for a new mechanic so he was making rent where he could. Stiles could definitely picture him more in a greasy pair of jeans rather than a barista’s apron but decided that he could get used to either. He also met his sister Laura a couple times when she came to bring Derek this or that from home. Basically a female Derek with about ten times the attitude. He liked her immediately.

 

And thus the semester passed.

 

It was coming up on Thanksgiving and Stiles had just finished his last paper before the holiday weekend and he couldn’t wait for him and his dad to spend some quality time together. He decided to treat himself with an extra cup of coffee and sneak at Derek’s cute face. Hell, it was almost Christmas, maybe a brownie wouldn’t be out of the question either.

 

The weather had turned cold and Stiles was bundled into a pea coat with a doofy flapped cap and a soft green scarf. _Looks be damned! It’s cold out and this hat is the warmest of warm!_ Stiles never handled the winter well. Why be outside where things were frozen when you could be curled up on the couch in pjs with a cocoa and binge-watch netflix?

 

 _Oooh, cocoa and a brownie. That’s the way to kick off a good weekend_ , he thought as he shoved his gloves in his pocket and made his way to the counter. He was lucky that the holiday season around here usually meant people were off at the malls and not wandering around in his new favorite place on earth.

 

Derek saw him and made to grab a muffin from the pastry counter when Stiles stopped him. “Not today barista-boy, today is a chocolate day.”

 

Derek scoffed. “Hmph. Barista-boy. Chocolate today? Someone must be in a good mood.”

 

“You bet your sweet ass I am. Semester is almost over, holidays are coming, and I got my eyes on a sweet and fudgey brownie.”

 

He replaced the muffin in the case and reached for a giant brownie. “So, a sweet-ass brownie. Got anything else sweet in mind?” Derek wiggled his eyebrows in his general direction. This was nothing new. They usually exchanged such remarks to the disgust and dismay of Erica. But today Stiles was in a good mood and he decided to try his luck a little further.  

 

“How about a cocoa and you to share my brownie?”

 

Derek’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. He looked behind Stiles to see if there was anyone else waiting on his service. The shop was empty.

 

“I think I can spare a few minutes. Let me make your cocoa first, go have a seat.”

 

“Make one for yourself too, my treat. I hate to drink alone.” Stiles walked off to a seat near the back of the shop so Derek could keep an eye out for incoming customers. It just started to get dark outside which meant that there might be a customer or two in for a before-I-get-back-to-my-home-life pick me up.

 

For all his bravado Stiles couldn’t imagine Derek would take him up on his offer. I mean Derek was hot, and charming and about 20,000 Leagues out of his league. But why question a good thing?

 

He was staring out the front window with his thumb nail between his teeth when Derek reappeared with two mugs of whipped cocoa and a plate full of brownie. “Thanks for the invite. I gotta tell you, my feet are killing me. Standing all day plays hell on my feet.”

 

“I’ll bet. I have the opposite problem. Sitting in lecture halls all day hurts my back and shoulders something awful. I’d kill for a deep tissue massage.”

 

“I don’t need blood sacrifices. A simple ‘please’ will do.”

 

Stiles for once was at a loss for words. _How do you get to be that flippin’ smooth? That shit aint natural._ He finally settled on, “smooth.”

 

“I try.” Derek took a deep sip from his mug and licked his lips and made an appreciative noise in the back of his throat. When Stiles reached for his own mug he breathed in the luscious scent of the rich cocoa. His eyes closed and let out a satisfied sigh and took a sip. The taste of good cocoa could send you back to your childhood days of playing on a snow day or into a near erotic state of pleasure. Depending on the quality of chocolate and company, of course.

 

When he opened his eyes again Derek’s eyes were on his lips. He could guess by looking at him which way he had propelled Derek. He realized that there was some whipped cream left on his upper lip and he made to lick it off. Stiles watched as Derek’s eyes widened slightly and bite his lower lip as he watched Stiles’ tongue lap up the cream. Derek’s expression sparked little tingles throughout his body and made him wonder what else he could do to make Derek make that face. He cleared his throat to break the silence.

 

“Really good. I’m convinced it’s the best way to start the holiday season.” He reached for the fork that came with brownie and took a big bite. He licked his lips to get the little bits of fudge stuck to his lip. _There, let that occupy his thoughts for awhile._

 

Derek’s eyes snapped from Stiles’ mouth to his eyes. “I always saved cocoa for winter couch potato time. You know, binge watching netflix like a loser because I’m too big of a wimp for the cold.”

 

They spent the next few minutes arguing over the best series to watch in a pillow-fort _(it’s Star Trek: Enterprise, for the record)_ when the bell on the door tinkled. Someone came in shaking little flakes of snow off their coat and asked if they were still open. Guess it looked too cozy for it to be open. Derek popped up and slid behind the counter to get them their desired hot beverage.

 

 _Snow. Hopefully the snow would stick around till Christmas_ , Stiles thought as he took another couple bites of his brownie. There are few simple pleasures in life as sweet as a perfectly made brownie. And whoever made this one deserved a goddamned award.

 

The bell signalled their departure and Derek soon came back to their table. “This is some seriously good pastry, man. You really should try it.”

 

“Sure. I love chocolate as much as the next guy.”

 

Stiles offered the fork but was stunned to stillness when Derek reached out and swiped his thumb across the corner of lips. He blushed when he realized why. Derek’s thumb came away with a decent sized smear of chocolate ganache which he licked off, a smile spreading on his face. “You’re right. Damn good brownie. Damn shame to waste any.”

 

He didn’t think it was possible for him to be speechless twice in one day but there you have it. Mister Wordsy himself with not a single word in rebuttal. _What now Stiles?_

 

He sliced another bit of brownie with the fork and held it out for Derek to take, “care for some more?” Derek leaned forward and opened his mouth to accept his offering all the while his eyes locked on Stiles’. When his lips closed around the fork he closed his eyes and released a small satisfied groan. Stiles watched his mouth work and suddenly found it hard not to close the space and find out what Derek’s mouth tasted like. _Probably like chocolate you dork,_ he thought. Like that was a downside.

 

Derek leaned back in his seat and licked his lips. He smiled and grabbed his mug and drained it. “You know, you were right. This is the best way to start off the weekend.”

 

After that they just kind of chuckled and decided that was enough sexual tension for one night and Stiles decided to head home. While Stiles gathered his coat around him and pulled his hat on Derek ran their dishes to the back. When he came back he was beaming and it made Stiles feel like there were a million butterflies in his stomach instead of chocolate. He waved and said his goodbye and turned to leave.

 

He made it to the door before he heard Derek say, “wait.”

 

Stiles’ heart suddenly flew into his throat. _I can’t be that lucky. He’s not gonna kiss me. God, he better kiss me._ He bit his lip and turned around and there was Derek looming over him with Stiles’ scarf in his hand. “It’s cold out there, wouldn’t want my favorite customer to catch a cold.” With that he looped the fabric around Stiles’ neck and tucked it into his coat. He then leaned in close enough that it made Stiles swoon. “Come back and see me Stiles.” And then he turned his back and headed for the counter.

 

For a split second Stiles was caught in the moment and couldn’t move. But then he pictured what he must look like; eyes wide, mouth open with red cheeks and he made a somewhat flaily escape. _Of course he wouldn’t kiss me. That’d be too easy on me. He’s just gonna torture me to death. Talk about death by chocolate!_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The weekend went by in kind of a haze. Thanksgiving was spent with the McCalls. He, of course, spent most of Thursday in the kitchen putting together a fantastic spread worthy of a magazine cover. Besides the turkey there was mashed potatoes, green bean casserole, stuffing, rolls, and there was apple and pumpkin pie for dessert.

 

While papa Stilinski and Melissa were busy hacking away at the dishes Scott and Stiles spent some time catching up on school, family and of course love lives. Scott and Allison were trying the long distance thing. He went on about he missed her everyday and how he couldn’t believe how far away she seemed. Being a good bro Stiles let him go on until he couldn’t possibly have anymore drippy cliches left to say before he started in on Derek.

 

“He. Is so. Cute! I can’t get over it and he is the teasiest!” He ran a hand through his hair and let out a frustrated breath, “I don’t know what to do about it. I mean, he’s just so…”

 

“Manly and you need to climb him like a tree?” Scott put an arm around his neck and pulled him close to ruffle his hair. “Why don’t you just ask him out? I don’t think I’ve seen you this blushy since you had a crush on Lydia that you could see from space.”

 

“You think I should?” Stiles still couldn’t believe he would actually say yes but, then again, what did he have to lose?

 

He spent the next two days wondering how exactly he was going to do it. He went on a couple dates while in high school but they were nothing special. Couple movie dates that ended in ice cream cones and mediocre make outs. He certainly never obtained the attention of his first major crush, Lydia. She was even farther out of his league than Derek was and, boy, did she let him know it. When she finally moved to Europe with that awful boyfriend of hers, Jackson, he finally was able to move onto other fish in the sea.

 

He finally settled on asking if he could invite him over and cook for him. Stiles had always been a fantastic cook and loved to show off that fact to anyone who would listen. His mom had always said _the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach._ He was hoped that she was right.

 

Sunday rolled around and he knew Derek would be closing up shop by himself. He wanted to make sure that Derek didn’t feel pressured and that no one saw Stiles’ face if he said no. No one wears rejection well but some wear it worse than others. When he reached the shop he stood just outside the window’s view to take a deep breath and compose himself before he walked in. Courage gathered he walked to the door and pulled.

 

And locked. _Of course its locked. He’s freaking closing up shop, he wouldn’t leave the door open for people to come in!_ Stiles was a little thrown off and thought maybe he should reschedule his asking to another time when Derek looked up from counting the drawer and saw him. He smiled and started to walk over. Shit...he see’s me! What do I do? Don’t run, he’ll think you hate him. He kind of bounced on his toes with nervousness until Derek unlocked and opened the door for him.

 

“Well, this was unexpected. I hope you weren’t expecting anything since we’re clo-”

 

“Will you come over and let me cook for you?”

 

The words flew out of his mouth and as soon as he said them he covered his mouth as though he could cram them back in. He hadn’t meant to be such a spaz but there you have it. _Smooth. He’s totally gonna say no, now._

 

“I’d really like that actually. Laura’s a terrible cook and I’d like a decent meal.”

 

Stiles just stood there unbelieving mouth agape. When acknowledgement finally reached his brain he fist pumped the air and went, “really? Uh...sweet. W-when are you free?”

 

“Well, I’m free tomorrow around 6 if you are.” With the date settled they exchanged phone numbers and Stiles told him his address. He still couldn’t believe that Derek said yes! He realized he hadn’t really expected him to agree to it and now he was at a loss as to what he was actually going to cook. A million different things swam in his head until a familiar voice called him back to reality.

“Stiles, I can’t wait to taste your cooking tomorrow. I like have something to look forward to.” He leaned over and planted a kiss on Stiles’ cheek. “See you tomorrow.” He closed and relocked the door and left with Stiles’ with a very deer-in-the-headlights look. A second later he regained his ability to move and he bounced giddily all the way home and planned the dinner that he hoped would blow Derek’s mind.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Stiles’ got up the next morning he knew he was in for a full day. First he had to start immediately on dinner. He decided on an Indian theme for dinner which meant a lot of spices and lot of marinating. Chicken tikka-masala, homemade naan, basmati rice, and rose and pistachio ice cream for dessert. Once he started the marinade for the chicken he got to work on the ice cream. With the two components that required the greatest amount of sit time on their way he sat at the table to do his reading for school. After a couple hours he checked his ice cream to make sure it was setting correctly and churned it to get a good texture. At about two in the afternoon it was time to throw the chicken in the crockpot for a good simmer to make a melt in your mouth dish.

 

In between checking the chicken and proofing the naan he did a little more school work. Having a hottie over for dinner was no excuse to shirk school responsibilities. When he satisfied his brain for the day he ran around the house cleaning and making it look presentable. He even picked up his normally messy room. Not that he thought it would get use tonight but stranger things have happened.

 

As it neared the six o’clock hour he made sure that everything was perfect, including him. He even chose to wear a nice, pale-blue button down instead of his normal attire of t-shirts. Just as the rice was about finished he heard the doorbell ring. His heart jumped and he sped to open the door.

 

The cold rushed in and Stiles ushered Derek inside. “Welcome to my humble abode! Can I take your coat?” He held out a hand to take an amazing leather jacket that fit Derek so well.

 

“Thanks. Man this house smells amazing! What do you have in store for me?”

 

“Chicken tikka-masala with rice and naan. And for dessert, surprise ice cream.” He hung Derek’s coat up on the rack and lead him to a nicely made dinner table. “Please, have a seat and I’ll put on some music and get us something to drink. Do you have a preference?”

 

“Whatever you think will go well with Indian.”

 

Stiles had already uncorked and chilled one of two bottles of cheap Zinfandel that he knew from experience would go well with masala. He pulled up Pandora on his phone, put on his rainy day channel and placed it on a speaker/charger dock. Never mind that there was an excessive amount of Frank Sinatra, Michael Buble, and Colbie Caillat and that there was no rain. It was his favorite channel and a definite mood-setter.

 

He grabbed two glasses from the cabinet and the wine from the fridge then walked over to the table. Matt White’s _Love_ was playing as he poured and slid into his chair across from Derek. “Hope you like white wine. It goes really well with spicy foods.”

 

“I honestly have never thought about wine pairings. I normally put good wine and good food together and it turns out mostly okay.”

 

“I watch an obscene amount of food network. So much so that my dad has put a ban on it when he’s in the house unless I make dinner because it always makes him hungry.”

 

Derek laughed and took a sip of wine, “I’m gonna have to agree with him on that one. I don’t trust people who sit and watch food for hours and don’t suddenly want to eat everything in sight. Clearly they’re robots.”

 

A timer sounded from the kitchen. “Oh, that’s the rice. Which means dinner is all set. Get ready to be amazed!” He popped up from his seat and into the kitchen. When he took the lid off the crock-pot the house was suddenly filled with an extra burst of aroma from the spicy, saucy chicken inside. Stiles spooned the chicken into a serving bowl and sprinkled a little chopped cilantro over the top for presentation. He did the same to the rice and opened the oven where the naan was being kept warm and put a few pieces into a bowl covered with a towel. He arranged everything on the table and said, “bon appetit.”

 

The two men served themselves decent helpings of the rice and chicken. Stiles held his breath and watched as Derek took his first bite. I hope it turned out okay! He was rewarded with a deep groan of pleasure and let his breath go in a sigh of relief. “Glad you like it. Been slaving for hours hoping to make a good impression.”

 

“I believe you achieved your goal. Count me very impressed.” He pulled off a piece of naan and dipped it into the rich sauce. Stiles beamed with pride and started on his own plate.

 

Dinner conversation was light and fun and they went through both bottles of wine. As he cleared the dinner dishes Stiles thought that it was a great time to unveil his secret flavor ice cream. “Ready for dessert?”

 

“Absolutely, bring it on!”

 

Stiles pulled the pan of ice cream out of the freezer and scooped a couple generous balls of ice cream into two bowls. He took some leftover crushed pistachios and threw them on top. When they were ready he said, “okay so I need you to close your eyes. Sounds silly, but trust me. You won’t regret it.”

 

Derek did as he was told and Stiles brought the bowls to the table. “Keep em closed.” He scooped a little onto his spoon and held it poised in front of Derek’s mouth. “I want to see if you’ll get it on the first try. Open wide.”

 

Derek snuffed in amusement and opened his mouth. Stiles guided the spoon into his mouth and Derek’s lips closed around it. He rolled the ice cream around in his mouth and opened his eyes. “I know I taste pistachio. But there’s something else. Something floral?”

 

“Rose. Thought you’d appreciate this more than some physical flowers.”

 

Derek actually blushed at the thought and that made Stiles feel giddy. _Who wins at first dates? I think it’s me._ The music played on as they finished their ice cream. Stiles made to grab Derek’s bowls and put them away and Derek laid a hand on Stiles’ wrist and stilled him. “You did everything else, I think I can take these to the sink and rinse them out for you.”

 

Stiles smiled and bit his lip, “I think I’m okay with that.” He sat back and Derek took the dishes to the kitchen and started the water. They were the only visible dishes since Stiles put everything else in the dishwasher. Mis en place was his motto in the kitchen. Everything was either washed or put away as he went. Made more free time for other things.

 

Frank Sinatra’s The Way You Look Tonight came on the speakers and Derek turned the water off and faced Stiles. “My mom used to love dancing in the kitchen with my dad to this song. To this day I can’t help but dance or sing along with it when I hear it.” He held out his hand, “care to dance with me?”

 

Stiles turned bright red and stammered, “b-but I don’t know how to dance.”

 

“Don’t worry, you’ll be in good hands.” He came over and took Stiles’ hand and pulled him to his feet and pulled him close. “Just hang on, I got you.” He put Stiles’ hand on his shoulder, put his own hand on Stiles’ back and then took the lead. Stiles did his best not to look at his feet and to trust that Derek wouldn’t let him fall on his face. After a couple steps around the kitchen Derek turned him so they were back to chest. A couple more steps and Derek spun him to face him and they were again pressed chest to chest.

 

As the song ended Derek dipped him and his face was so close it made Stiles ache with desire to kiss him. When Derek righted them they stood there in each other’s arms their right hands still clasped. Stiles slid his left hand from Derek’s shoulder to rest at the back of his neck and felt the hot skin beneath his fingertips. His eyes glided over Derek’s face from his eyes to his ears, nose and lips. When his eyes settled on his lips Stiles decided to go on a limb and lean in and kiss him. And Derek kissed back. Stiles’ head swam and he ecstatically thought _he kissed me back! Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man…._

 

It started out sweet and slow with barely parted lips. Derek cupped Stiles’ face in his hands and Stiles’ free hand curled around Derek’s waist to keep them close. Their kiss deepened and suddenly Stiles was backed into the kitchen counter. Stiles’ hands wandered all over Derek’s back as Derek licked his way into Stiles’ mouth. Stiles trailed one of his hands to Derek’s hip and the other across his chest to feel the muscle beneath. Derek let out a soft groan as Stiles’ palm smoothed over his nipple and Stiles could feel the little nub harden beneath his touch.

 

Their bodies aligned deliciously, Derek’s leg slid in between Stiles’ to create tortuous friction. When Derek’s leg moved Stiles let out a breathy moan and bit Derek’s lip in response. He broke the kiss to breathe and Derek took the opportunity to plant kisses along Stiles’ jawline to his neck. Stiles wished he would go lower to his collarbone, chest and various other spots even further south. But this was their first date after all. No need to rush, right? He curled his fingers through Derek’s hair to tug gently, “Derek?”

 

He heard a muffled, “Stiles,” against his skin and it sent shivers throughout his body. “Derek, I think-”

 

At that moment Stiles’ phone buzzed to life in his pocket.

 

“Is that a phone in your pocket or are you just glad to see me,” Derek breathed into his ear. Stiles half laughed, half sighed and reached to answer his phone. It was his dad Sheriff Stilinski. Probably phoning to let him know his shift was over.

“Dad? What’s up?” At the word ‘dad’ Derek pulled away and it made Stiles almost sigh aloud with interrupted desire. A couple hastily replys later and they were left there with unspent tension between them.

 

“Can I assume that your dad is on his way back home?” Stiles managed a nod. He bit his lip and smiled and asked, “mind if we take a rain check on heavy petting?”

 

“I think I can manage that.” He leaned in and placed a kiss on Stiles’ forehead. Stiles walked him to the door and leaned against the door frame. “Call me sometime?”

  
“You kidding? I found a guy who can cook like whoa and can kiss like that? I’ll call you tomorrow, Stiles.” He leaned in and gave him a sweet and gentle kiss goodbye and started down the steps. Stiles watched him go and when his car was out of sight he closed the door and sighed against it. He left his kiss-bruised lips and thought _I can definitely get used to this_


End file.
